Repercussions
by ditzie-blonde
Summary: How could one night have so many repercussions? How could she not have known? Her mind was full of so many questions, none of which she had the answers to. Set after 520.


_The story is set after Chapter 520 so I've had to make some assumptions:_

_1) Captain Unohara did not survive her battle with Kenpenchi_

_2) Due to the above, Isane Kotetsu becomes the Captain of the 4th Division _

_3) Nanao Ise becomes the Chairperson of the SWA, as well as the Vice Captain_

_4) Rangiku Matsumoto is appointed the Social Secretary of the SWA_

_Hope you enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own Bleach. _

* * *

Nanao Ise withheld a wince as she entered the Shinigami Woman's Association Clubroom at the Kuchiki Family Manor. She'd fallen awkwardly during training with Head Captain Commander Kyoraku this morning and ever since then her back had been in spasm and it seemed to be getting worse as the day progressed. She'd tried some pain relieving kido with little effect and now she simply could not wait until this evening when she could go home and relax in a nice hot bath and hopefully relieve the tense muscles.

She just had to get through the Woman's Association's AGM first.

_'Man up Ise'_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath as another wave of pain hit her and she headed deeper into the room greeting her colleagues as pleasantly as she could as she went. At least she could be glad there was a buffet available for the meeting, not that she was feeling particularly hungry with the amount of pain she was in, but she had remembered to order enough sweets to keep Yachiru happy and distracted for most of the afternoon. All things going well she could be done in a couple of hours.

Taking her seat at the head of the table she brought the meeting to attention.

"Ladies..."

* * *

Three hours. Three long tedious hours the meeting had gone on for and Nanao didn't know how much more she could take. The pain in her back had only intensified during the time and was now radiating around her abdomen in sharp excruciating bursts, and no matter how many times or variations of the pain killer kido spell she cast the pain would not go away. She'd resorted to clutching the table in front of her every time a wave of pain washed over her and she'd all but worn away her finger nails with how hard she had been grasping the table in a vain effort to control the pain. It hadn't helped though, nothing had. Now she felt sick and her skin was clammy. Kami she hoped she wasn't coming down with a stomach bug or something as well! The Gotei 13 was still short staffed following the Quincy War and the last thing they needed was a stomach virus affecting them all.

Breathing in sharply and once again gripping the table as the pain swirled around her abdomen she was relieved to see that Rangiku had finally finished giving her Social Secretary speech.

"Thank you Social Secretary Matsumoto" she announced in a weak and breathless voice causing all the woman in front of her to stare at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and cleared her voice "Is there any other business?" she managed to say before she gasped as another painful spasm wrenched through her body. Kami! What was going on? She'd never been in pain as bad as this before!

"Vice President Ise, are you ok?" came the soft voice of Isane Kotetsu, Captain of the Fourth Division. She noticed the Vice-President and current Chairperson of the SWA had become exceeding pale during the meeting and appeared to be sweating.

Nanao was just about to reply she was fine when the most intense wave of pain she had ever felt tore through her body and she couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped her mouth as she doubled over in pain. A second later her eyes widened in surprise and fear as she felt fluid spread between her legs. Hesitantly she reached down to touch the material of her hakama and was shocked by what they revealed.

"I'm bleeding..." she whispered in shock and confusion before crying out as another wave of pain hit her and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Nanao!" she heard Rangiku cry and within seconds her friend was by her side.

"It hurts Rangiku" she cried as tears ran down her face as the pain in her abdomen became more intense and she once again cried out. There was a strange pressure that accompanied the pain this time and she grabbed Rangiku's hand, vaguely aware that the woman flinched before she heard her soothing voice.

"Shhh Nanao. It's going to be ok"

"Nanao?" she heard the soft voice of Captain Kotetsu call.

"Yes" she whispered in reply.

"Can you tell me where it hurts? When did the pain start?" the softly spoken Captain of the 4th asked.

"My back and my stomach. I fell this morning during training." Nanao gasped before clenching Rangiku's hand and curling in on herself once again as the crippling pain washed over her "And there's so much pressure...down below".

"Ok" Isane stated with a deep look of concentration on her face . "Nanao, I'm going to conduct a preliminary survey of your abdomen to see if I can find out what's causing you so much pain".

Nanao simply nodded her head in consent and seconds later she saw her friend's hands light up and she felt the warmth of the kido spell enter her body. She saw a baffled expression flicker across Isane's face and she felt the Captain conduct the examination again.

"Nanao. How far along are you?" Isane asked seriously.

"What?" Nanao gasped before another wave of pain hit her and she cried out once again as she gave into her body's desire to just push against the building pressure.

"How many months pregnant are you?" Isane asked seriously once the pain had subsided.

"What?" she heard Rangiku gasp.

"I'm...I'm not pregnant!" Nanao all but yelled before she was once again caught in a vice of pain. This time however she felt something move inside her and her eyes widened in panic as she felt something hard enter her most intimate area from within her.

"Something's coming out!" she yelled in panic as she somehow managed to prop herself up and started pulling at the ties of her hakama. She didn't care that she was in public, something was coming out of her and it was almost as if some kind of instinct was telling her to undress. What the hell was going on? She couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't possible!

"Nanao, I need to look between your legs. I need to see how far down the baby is. Rangiku, can you help me?" Isane asked the blonde haired woman.

"What can I do?" Rangiku asked, an unusually serious expression on her face.

"Help Nanao out of her hakama and then I need you to sit her up. Could you kneel behind her and support her back?" Isane commanded softly.

"Sure" Rangiku replied seriously and the next thing Nanao knew her back was leaning against Rangiku's chest. Vaguely she was aware of Isane clearing the room and she was almost positive that she asked Rukia to get some towels and hot water.

"Why didn't you tell me, Nanao?" Rangiku whispered in her ear as her friend helped with ties of her hakama and slid the material as far down her legs as she could. If it wasn't for the amount of pain she was in she would almost have thought that Rangiku sounded hurt.

"I'm...I'm not pregnant. Aggggh!" Nanao cried as the pressure in her abdomen intensified and her body naturally started to push whatever was inside of her out.

"Nanao, don't push! I need to examine you" Isane commanded as she rid Nanao of her hakama and spread her legs.

"What is that?!" Rukia exclaimed as she handed the towels and bowl of hot water to Isane, a slight look of horror on her face.

"The baby's head is crowing" Isane explained calmly. "Rukia can you position the towel underneath Nanao please?"

"H...hai" Rukia answered hesitantly, visible paling as she did so.

Nanao felt like she was in a dream, a very painful, nightmarish dream. What was Isane talking about? Why was she saying there was a baby crowning? She wasn't pregnant! Her stomach was practically flat for goodness sake! If she was pregnant wouldn't her stomach look like she had a football in it? She wanted to yell these things at her friends, but right now she was in so much pain that she was struggling to breathe.

"Aggggh!" she cried out as another shot of pain swirled around her abdomen and she again found herself pushing whatever _thing_ (because it was definitely not a baby) out of her.

"That's it Nanao, push!" Isane encouraged.

The pain receded slightly and she flopped into Rangiku's arms once again.

"Well this is one way I definitely didn't see the meeting ending" Rangiku commented and Nanao couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Stupid training session with Kyoraku" she gasped before a wave of pain slammed into her once again. She was going to make him pay for making her fall and causing whatever was happening to her to happen.

"That's great Nanao! Keep going!" Isane encouraged.

"GRRRR!" Nanao screamed out in pain as the burning sensation between her legs became almost unbearable.

"KAMI!" she heard Rangiku exclaim in disbelief.

"Keep pushing Nanao" Isane commanded seriously.

"Come on, Nanao, keep going" she heard Rangiku shout.

Using all the energy she had left she pushed with all her might. Whatever was happening to her body she just wanted it to stop and somehow she knew that if she could just get this _thing_ out of her everything would be ok.

"What's happened?" Nanao asked tiredly as she rest against Rangiku once again.

"The head's out" Isane stated "One more push like that Nanao and the baby will be born"

"What do you mean the head's out?" she gasped. Why did everyone keep going on about heads and babies and her being pregnant? She didn't have chance to ask another question though as the most intense wave of pain she had experienced so far hit her and her abdomen contracted so hard that it caused excruciating pain.

"Aggggggh!" she screamed as she closed her eyes and pushed at the _thing_ as hard as she could.

"Come on Nanao!" Rangiku shouted.

"Push!" Isane chorused.

Nanao felt like she wasn't in her body. She could barely hear what was going on around her. All she could feel, all she could focus on, was the _thing_ that was coming out of her body. She felt it inching its way through her womanhood and then suddenly it was free and she felt it slide out of her body.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

Her eyes flew open at the sound that filled the room and they widened in disbelief at what she saw.

Isane was holding up a baby.

Her baby.

Then co-Lieutenant of the First Division Nanao Ise did something she had never done before.

She passed out.

* * *

_So this idea has been swirling around my head for months having watched a TV show called "I didn't know I was pregnant!". Although I find it a little hard to believe a woman wouldn't know they were pregnant for 9 months, there is 4 seasons of the show so apparently it can happen! They showed a picture of a woman when she was about 7 months pregnant in a bikini (obviously she didn't know she was pregnant!) and honestly I wouldn't have known that she was carrying a baby and this is how I would imagine Nanao to be i.e. oblivious to the fact she is pregnant and with no discernible bump. If you guys are interested in reading more I will elaborate on this further in later chapters. _

_Let me know what you think... _


End file.
